


Erica

by Kangoo



Series: April Bouquet [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and you just have to live with that, sometimes you date a guy who goes camping on alien planets for months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: Razel likes the quiet
Relationships: Cayde-6/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: April Bouquet [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Erica

**Author's Note:**

> Razel is an overactive labrador of a man who hates crowds and loves his boyfriend and i think that's very cool and sexy of him
> 
> theme: solitude

Razel talks too much, too fast, with only a distant grasp of the concept of ‘inside voices’. But he doesn’t enjoy loud or crowded spaces: he takes a lot of places, with his voice and his body, tall in a way that can only be gangly and awkward, limbs flailing when he gets too excited. He likes having the space to exist.

The wilderness is good for that.

He can’t get bored with so much stuff to fight around. There’s always something that needs doing, and with the amount of time he spends out and about there’s got to be a point where there’s no one else around to do it.

It’s nice and quiet. He can fill the silence with his own noise if it gets too calm, and he often does, but he likes the quiet too.

He likes Io best. It is large enough that he can avoid fighting if he wants to, and there’s a hundred great nap spots around. Asher likes him decently enough but he won’t go looking for Razel of his own volition. They have that kind of friendly acquaintances where Razel can chat with him for about ten minutes while picking up bounties, before both of them get bored of the social interaction and they go their separate ways. Even then, the more time he spends around the moon, the less he sees of Asher. There comes a point where he’s tired of doing _stuff_ , you know? Sometimes he just wants to spend the whole day running around, looking for strange plants he can gather without his hand melting off his arm.

He’s been on Io for a few weeks now. Maybe a full month. Maybe more. He hasn’t been keeping tracks. Long enough that the last time he saw Asher, the man was surprised to see him because he thought he'd gone back to the City. He likes it here. It’s warm at this time of the year and he can spend entire days sprawled on the strange grass, sleeping in patches of sunlight.

Other places just… don’t compare. The Dreaming City is beautiful, but the corruption of the Taken makes his hair stand on end. The EDZ is great, but it’s more populated than he’d sometimes like, although Devrim more than makes up for it and the Farm is great. Nessus is nice but Failsafe is a real chatterbox, and everywhere else is more a mission destination than anything else.

Sometimes a guy just needs to camp on a near empty, half formatted moon for a month to relax after some time spent in the City.

Right now he’s laying in the branches of one of the giant white trees that [paerseme] the landscape. They’re most of what he likes about Io, if he’s being honest. He likes to be so high up — and most of all he loves jumping off it, free falling a hundred feet before letting the Light cushion his fall. The wind rustles through his hair and the sun is warm on his skin. He thinks, somewhat absently, of what it would take to set the whole thing on fire.

He’s not going to do it. It seems like a good way to get lectured by Ikora. But he still kinda wants to do it, just to see what happens.

His comm rings just as his mind is drifting from arson to the possibility of another nap. He takes it out of his pocket, bends over it so the shadow of his body makes the image easier to see in the sunlight. He grins, delighted, when instead of Asher it’s Cayde who appears on the screen.

His boyfriend is in movement, walking between pairs of Hunters training hand-to-hand — or rather knife-to-knife, in most of their cases.

“Hey buddy,” he says, ducking out of the way of a thrown knife before continuing. “How’s Io?”

“Full of Taken, as usual. Lots of sun too. I’ve been trying to find a Hydra, see if I can ride it, but so far no luck.”

Cayde looks wistful for a moment. One day Razel will manage to drag him on a camping trip, but in the meantime he can only turn the screen around to show Cayde the view from his perch.

He whistles, impressed. “Nice. Anyway, got any idea when you’re coming back?”

That’s what Razel likes most about Cayde: he doesn’t demand Razel to come back, but he’s always happy when he does. Razel is happy, too, that’s why he’s been dropping by the City more often since they started dating. They call often too. Sometimes they gossip and sometimes they just make small talk for a second, just to reassure themselves they’re both alive and in one piece. It’s a good system.

He hums, noncommittal.

“I haven’t decided yet. Anything happening at the Tower?”

“Zavala’s birthday’s coming up, I’ve been trying to convince him to let me throw a party... and, well. There _is_ my wonderful presence, as usual.” There’s a faint sound of yelling in the background. “Oh and Holliday is there too I guess.”

Razel laughs. “Hi Holliday! And tell Zavala I want to throw him a party too.”

“Will do.” A knife flies near his face. “Alright, I think that’s my cue. I _was_ supposed to be giving pointers.”

“It was nice hearing your voice. Have fun!”

“You too. Love ya, bye.”

The call cuts off just as a Golden Gun goes off just off screen. Razel smiles. Maybe he’s due for another visit to the Tower, actually.

He lays back down.

Maybe after his nap.

**Author's Note:**

> come haunt me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/2Fast2Kangoo) or [tumblr](https://youngster-monster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
